Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word
by Hell5Heaven
Summary: Isshin and Ryuuken reminisce on their past while visiting their wives graves. What was the extent of their past relationship? and how would it affect their sons? Title changed, same story, rated M for smut later. IsshinxRyuuken, IchigoxUryuu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was disappointed when there was no IsshinxRyuuken romance fic on here, and this story has been on my mind for the longest time. So here it is. Updates might be slow because I have another fic in progress (Furry Little Secret it's called, Komamura x Sasaskibe if you'd like to check it out ^_^) for now enjoy this one! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Bleach! This Fic mine! **

8:00 PM, June 17th – Isshin Kurosaki stands in front of his deceased wife's tombstone, a cigarette in his hand. Yet another year has gone by, and the anniversary of Masaki's death is once again here. As a tradition, Isshin and his children had taken the short hike up the hill from their house to the cemetery, and had their "graveyard picnic" and spent the day at Masaki's tombstone. Isshin had told his eldest son, Ichigo to take his two little sisters home when his youngest, Yuzu, had fallen asleep from crying in front of her mother's grave. He had told them he wanted a little more time with their mother, and after assuring Ichigo that he'd be okay alone, he was left alone with a lit cigarette and his wife's grave. He smiled at the grave and blew out a puff of smoke that seeped out from behind his teeths.

"Ya still think I look cool smoking, Masaki? That was the first and only time you complimented me on my looks remember?"

He sighed when the tombstone just stared back at him coolly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise of not allowing Ichigo to go into the Shinigami business, but hey, at least he's good at it, even better than his father." Isshin continued talking to the gravestone, "I know, I know, that's not really saying much, but hey, you gotta give me some credits right?" Isshin laughed hollowly, still the cold tombstone gave no answer.

Ishhin sighs out another puff of smoke, only allowing a couple streaks of tears to flow down his face when the cloud of smoke obscured it from vision, and quickly wiping it away once the smoke had dissipated; he had never let Masaki see him cry, and he wasn't gonna start now. Isshin suddenly heard a muffled voice, it sounds like sobbing; not strange at all considering this is a graveyard. He looked around and finally spotted the owner of the sob, and it surprised him greatly. The figure was only a silhouette, but Isshin had known one of his best friend long enough to recognize that it was none other than Ishida Ryuuken. Isshin hesitated to walk over to Ishida, he had seen the man cry only once before and that was decades ago, when they were both no older than their sons right now. He finally made up his mind to walk over to one of his oldest buddies and crouched down to his level, placing a reassuring hand on Ryuuken's shoulder.

"Hey, you okay Ryuu?"

"Go away, Kurosaki." Was the response. Isshin just smirked, typical Ishida.

"You miss Yui* a lot don't you? I know, I still can't get over Masaki myself." Isshin pressed on.

"Who told you I'm crying over my dead wife?" Ryuuken snapped, still not facing Isshin.

"Well, you are in front of her grave." Isshin pointed out. Something was strange though, "Oh yeah, it's not even her anniversary today, is it?"

"You sure have a sharp memory, Kurosaki." Ryuuken snapped, sarcastically.

"Nah, I just remember going to her funeral several months after Masaki got taken away from me." Isshin replied, ignoring the sarcasm.

"It's not the day she died, it's the day our marriage did." Ryuuken answered weakly.

Isshin sighed and placed a hand on Ryuuken's shoulder sympathetically.  
"Yeah….Yui and Uryuu both blamed you, and never forgave you for it, didn't they?"

"If you're trying to comfort me, you suck at it."

Isshin just gave an apologetic chuckle,  
"No, but really….I'm sorry…..I know that it was my fault."

"Tch, don't be an idiot, what did my family affair has to do with you?" Ryuuken had stood up and started walking away.

There was a long pause before Isshin blew out another puff of smoke and called to Ryuuken.

"Can you honestly tell me that you ever got over what happened between us?"

Ryuuken stiffened,  
"Don't go there, Kurosaki."

Isshin sighed, but pressed on,  
"You never got over me, over us, your marriage was just out of expectations, your son was just out of duty of producing a Quincy heir -"

Ryuuken had heard enough, he turned around swiftly and swung his clenched fist at Isshin, hitting him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"TEME! Of course you would think that way, wouldn't you! You pompous ass!"

Isshin raised his fist to wipe the blood from his lips, smirking up at Ryuuken, although his eyes were sad.  
"Those aren't my words; they were Yui's. She blamed me, you know."

"Unh!" Ryuuken eyes widened, he had never heard of this before.

…**..Flashback...**

Ishida Minoko Yui, a small, raven haired, attractive young woman marched into the newly opened Kurosaki Clinic, ripping an official looking document as she walked in and threw the peaces at Isshin.

"What the-?" was his flustered response,

"Look for yourself!" Yui screamed at him through tears,

Isshin bent down to pick up one of the torn pieces, which had "Divorce" in bold printed on it. Isshin looked up at Yui in shock,

"Divorce Papers? Yui, you and Ryuu-?"

"Yes! I bet he thinks it about time too!" the expression in Yui's eyes were anger mixed with pain

"But….who?" Isshin uttered, still dumbfounded, Ryuuken kept his married life pretty quiet, but Isshin had always thought they were really happy together.

"Are you asking me who decided to end it? I did! You wanna know why? Because it's all fake! Ryuuken doesn't love me, how could he? When the only one he can think of is -!"

"Please Yui, don't finish that sentence…" Isshin cuts in, his demeanor now grim.

"Why not! You know it's true! I'm surprised Masaki didn't say anything, anyone can see how you two looks at each other!" Yui cried

"You're wrong, there's nothing going on between us save a professional friendship. Even if there was, it's long past now. And please Yui….don't drag my dead wife into this."

"Tch," Yui smirked spitefully, "Maybe it's nothing to you, but he never got over it. Our family means nothing to him; our marriage, our son, we're nothing but expectations of the Ishida family of him, and his duty to produce a Quincy heir."

Right then, a sleepy, 9-year old Ichigo appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes,

"Dad, is everything okay?"

Isshin turned to his son and cracked a smile,  
"It's okay son, I'm just talking to Ishida-Fujin, go back to bed."

Ichigo turned to Yui,

"Sumimassen, Ishida-Fujin, My dad's an idiot, but he's a good person, don't be mad at him, okay?"

Yui had to laugh at Ichigo's take on his dad.

"Heeey….That's not nice to talk about your dad that way, Ichigo!" Isshin whined, Ichigo just laughed,

"Well you are!"

"that's beside the point, go back to bed."

Yui giggled at the most irregular father-son pair ever and came over to Ichigo to pet him on the head,

"Konbanwa, Ichigo, don't worry, I'm not mad at your dad, we're just talking about grown-up stuff, so go back to bed, okay?"

"Haaai, Ishida-youbo, Oyasumi" Ichigo beamed, and marched back upstairs.

Yui turned back around at a smiling Isshin, her own smile faded and she sighed heavily.

"Uryuu doesn't know that you think he's just brought into this world out of duty, does he?" Isshin suddenly asked

"What? Of course not! I woudn't tell my 9-year old that!" Yui exclaimed

Isshin nodded,  
"Good. Children are precious gifts, they shouldn't know anything but Love from their parents."

Yui sighed,  
"Of course I know that."

"If you do, then don't be saying things like, 'our son is just an obligation to the Quincys' a doctor like Ryuuken and myself can heal any wound, but we can't heal a broken heart."

Yui just looked away from Isshin.

"And as for your divorce, you can blame me, blame Ryuuken, hell you can hate us, but don't hurt little Uryuu, don't let him hate his father because of your opinion of his father. Causing a son to hate his father, that's a moral offense, Yui."

Yui walked over to Isshin, who easily towers over her and raised a hand to his face, he flinched expecting a slap, but instead, she fell into his shoulder and cried. When he realizes what she was doing, he just let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

…**End Flashback…**

"So, she really thought I was a worthless piece of shit, didn't she? And it looks like your Father-Son talk didn't work did it? Uryuu despise me. " Ryuuken sighed, now facing his boufu**((a/n: deceased wife))** blowing out another puff of smoke**. **

Isshin smirks and shook his head,  
"Naw, they might have hated you, but that only meant that they had loved you too much. You can't hate a person if you didn't once love them. Yui only told you she hates you because she still loved you. Same with Uryuu, I don't believe that any son could truly hate his father. At least that's my take on it."

The corner of Ryuuken's mouth curved up into a smirk,  
"Are you telling me that that is the way it is with us? Are you trying to say that I hate you because I still love you?"

Isshin sighs out another puff of smoke,  
"That depends, do you really hate me that much?"

"Heh, good question; the truth is, I don't even know." Ryuuken replied, still refusing to look at Isshin. "If I say no, would that mean that I never really loved you at all?"

"Heh, if that is the case, we wouldn't be where we are now, would we?" Isshin chuckled

_What the hell is that suppose to mean? Why the hell is he even bringing this up? What the hell is he trying to do_? Ryuuken asked himself, he finally blew out a heavy sigh and stood up to leave. What's in the past is in the past, and he's going to keep it there. He hates Isshin and wants nothing to do with him, they had avoided talking to each other outside of their profession since they both became yamoos ((a/n: widower)) and Ryuuken is gonna keep it that way. He had told himself that this was what he wants…so why doesn't he believe himself? Ryuuken shook his head, hoping to clear it out, and continued walking.

"Eh? Where are you going Ryuu-kun?" Isshin called, redeeming his usual goofball demeanor.

"Don't….Call me that!" Ryuuken growled in an icy tone, while a shiver was sent down his spine. _Dammit! It's been two decades, he shouldn't be able to do this to me! _Ryuuken cursed himself, he didn't know what frustrated him more; the fact that Isshin still calls him by that pet name or that he still allow it to have that effect on him.

"But….I always call you that?" Isshin argued, obviously oblivious. Another thing that irks Ryuuken about the man, he can be so deep one minute, and so idiotic the other, Ryuuken had always suspected if Isshin wasn't acting.

"Sayonara, Kurosaki." Ryuuken stated coldly.

Isshin let out a sigh and rolled his eyes,  
"Mate Ryuuken, we need to talk."

_And what in the world are we suppose to talk about? _Ryuuken thought_, _instead he said, "There's nothing for _us _to talk about. Sayonara, Kurosaki."

"What do you mean there's nothing for us to talk about, we gotta talk about US once and for all."

"I wanted to talk about US, 20 years ago! " Ryuuken cried, finally loosing his icy demeanor. "You were the one that didn't want to! And I gave you another chance seven years ago, and you didn't take it. We have NOTHING to talk about!"

"You didn't really gave me a fair chance Ryuu, back in Medical School, You knew I didn't feel the same, I told you so! And then you came to me seven years ago wanting to talk about US when MY WIFE'S GRAVE WASN'T EVEN COLD YET!" Isshin heard himself yell back.

Ryuuken just stared at Isshin for a few seconds before turning away again,  
"Sayonara, Kurosaki."

Isshin just stood there looking at Ryuuken's retrieving back. It was only a few seconds before he let out an exasperated sigh, and decided to go after him.

"Mate, Ryuu-kun." Isshin called softly as he caught up to Ryuuken and placed a large hand on his shoulder…

**TBC**

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter, what do you guys think? Am I writing Isshin and Ryuuken right? Now that you've read it, give me your reviews please. Arigatou! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If there is any reader following this fic out there, please let me know you exist! It'll be a super spirit boost for me to keep on writing. Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is still Tite Kubo's, I just like to think outside the "Bleach" – hehehe! **

"Mate Ryuu…we need to talk….I need to talk." Isshin said softly, placing a large hand on Ryuuken's shoulder.

"And I said…." Ryuuken grabbed Isshin's hand on his shoulder and grabbed Isshin's shoulder with his other hand, "There's nothing…" with an easy thrust he threw Isshin over his shoulder, "for us to talk about!" *WHAM* Isshin went flying over Ryuuken's head and landed hard on the ground on his back.

"Sayonara, Kurosaki!" Ryuuken said with an air of finality, fixed his coat and walked on.

Isshin slowly sat up, still slightly winded by the throw, he clumsily got on his feet and called out to Ryuuken again, but Ryuuken had used Hirenkyaku **((A/N: Quincy's version of Shunpo)) **and was already at the entrance of the graveyard. Isshin could easily use Shunpo to catch up to him, but he decided against it: even if he was to pin him down, it wouldn't make a difference, he'd just have to wait until Ryuuken was ready to talk about _them_ again, he does owe him that.

…**...Later that Night, in a park behind Ryuuken's apartment…**

It was midnight, and Ryuuken should've been asleep, but he just couldn't. He threw down his umpteenth burned out cigarette and reached in his pocket for another one. Usually the smoke helped him sleep, but not tonight, and it was agitating him to no end. Right when he got home from the graveyard he had taken a hot shower, and dive in to his paperwork, but after several hours of failed concentration and getting nothing done, he gave up. He was frustrated; frustrated at Isshin for bringing their past relationship up….or was he the one that brought it up in the first place? He was frustrated at the devilish smirk, the deep, gruff voice, the broad hand on his shoulder…_UGH! Why am I swooning over him like a schoolgirl? _Ryuuken cursed himself. That's what frustrates him the most, he hated the man, yet why had such a brief talk awaken these silly feelings, these irrational sensations?

"I hate you Kurosaki Isshin! And I hate myself for not being able to forget you!" he cursed loudly at the night sky, and dropped down on the grass, he had decided to take a walk and almost didn't realize he was now in the little park behind his apartment complex. It's a full moon tonight; Ryuuken absentmindedly smiled to himself, Isshin is probably smiling like an idiot just gazing at the moon; he loved the full moon. Isshin had once claimed that his Zanpakutou is strongest on a full moon, Ryuuken never believed him, but he love the full moon too…It was also a full moon that night…

…**On a night 20 years ago…**

Ryuuken was walking back to his dorm from night class when he heard a blood-curling scream up ahead. A split second later, he caught sense of a large Hollow reiatsu. Ryuuken dropped his book-bag in a trash can nearby, making a note to come back for it later and bolted toward the direction of scream. After a few minute he came face-to-face with a huge hollow, towering over a strawberry-blonde young woman, who lay unconscious on the ground. He recognizes her as one of his classmate in Anatomy.

_Tanaka Misaki? She isn't a spirit….was she able to see the hollow? _Ryuuken thought, well doesn't really _matter now, if I don't act now she WILL become a Plus._

Ryuuken quickly transformed into his Quincy form and started firing a rain of arrows at the hollow, but doing little damage. Seeing this, he quickly drew his Seele Schneider and launched himself at the hollow, only to be thrown down when the hollow swings it arms at him, hitting him in the chest. As he fell down, Ryuuken again fire a hail of arrows at the hollow. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ryuuken spot a dark shadow flying toward him, he was caught in mid-air by the shadow, which turned out to be a handsome shinigami. The Shinigami lowered him down lightly to the ground, had the nerve to give him a devilish smirk and wink before launching himself at the hollow.

"Heki ,Engetsu!"**(A/N: Heki = Pierce, I'm taking the liberty of hypothesizing what Isshin's Shikai release would be)) **The Shinigami cried, causing a blast of reiatsu to shoot out of his blade. He brought his blade down on the hollow, which tried to block it and got its arm cleanly sliced off.

"Tch, so that wasn't enough eh?" the Shinigami cried as he fell to the ground, he made a sweeping motion with his zanpakutou,"Getsuga Tenshou!" he cried and sent a white flash in the shape of a crescent moon flying at the hollow, slicing another arm off.

"Dammit! Missed 'em again," he cried, "this guy's a stubborn one ain't he?"

"Tch, it's just because you are weak, shinigami." Ryuuken snorts

"EHHH?" the young shinigami cried indignantly, "I'm weak? Look who's talking, Quincy! If you're so strong, why did I have to come save your pretty ass?"

"I don't remember asking for your help, Bakka Shinigami!"Ryuuken retaliated

The hollow took the advantage of them yelling at each other to come roaring and charging at them, but both were fully aware of his presence.

"Wait your turn!" they both yelled at it unanimously without looking at it, and both shot an arrow and a Shakahou at it sending it flying back a few feet.

"Grr, I'll deal with you later, pretty boy!" Isshin growled at Ryuuken before launching himself at the Hollow again.

The Hollow opened its cavern of a mouth and prepared a Cero, as Isshin was charging for it

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The attack collided with the Cero and caused a giant explosion sending all of them to fly back.

As the Hollow was dissolving away, Ryuuken charged up to it and sliced off its head, _just to be sure _he thought.

"HEY! You stole my kill, damn Quincy!" Isshin exclaimed

"Stole your kill?" Ryuuken repeated, incredulous at the damn Shinigami, "You were the one that jumped in right in the middle of MY battle!" Ryuuken was never fond of the Shinigami lot, but this one especially tick him off, what's with the arrogant air and devilish grin.

"From the way it went down, seemed like you needed the help, Pretty boy." Isshin mocked

"Stop fuckin' calling me a pretty boy! I am not a fuckin' pretty boy! You stupid Ogre!" _Ishida Ryuuken is not a pretty boy!_ Ryuuken protested, although a slight blush had colored his cheeks for some reason. Damn this Shinigami _pisses him off!_

"Heh, I guess as pretty and petite as you are I do seem like an ogre, eh?" Isshin jested with a lecherous grin, unphased by the insult.

_UGH! He is so damn annoying! _Ryuuken thought, so why does that lecherous grin fluster him so? Thankfuly, Misaki started waking up, saving Ryuuken from the lecherous shinigami. The Shinigami looked at her with awe for a long moment, Misaki does have that effect on men.

"W-what happened? Why am I out here? What are you doing here Ishida? And who's that man with you."

The shinigami walked over to Misaki, forgetting that Ryuuken was there.

"Bonjour, Mi Bella," the shinigami greeted her, kissing her hand._ Corny_, Ryuuken thought, but why the hell does he care anyway?

"Huh?" Misaki look up at the strange man in a traditional Shihakushou, dazed.

The Shinigami smiled pleasantly at her and reached out to help her up, one arm around her shoulder, the other holding her hand.

"Relax Kajin ((**a/n: "beauty")), **this has all been a dream, and I am Kurosaki Isshin, your prince" **((a/n: in asian culture someone's prince = man of their dream))**

_Tch, you're more of an Omi_ **((a/n: "ogre", demon)) **Ryuuken thought.

"But, how is it a dream? When did I fall asleep, I was walking home?" Misaki asked, flustered.

"This is a dream, Tanaka-chan, you must have been too tired and didn't even realize you've fallen asleep, now let get you home." Ryuuken spoke up, walking over to her.

"O-okay…" Misaki nodded, still dazed.

"Alright, up you go!" Kurosaki exclaimed while scooping Misaki up into his arms and started walking, "Now, where to, beautiful?"

Ryuuken was shocked, _this guy move fast, doesn't he?_ He decided to tail them, just in case; he had always deemed Shinigamis untrustworthy, but this guy tops the list.

They finally got to Misaki's apartment, Isshin still carrying Misaki in his arms, and Misaki innocently pointed Isshin to her bedroom, Ryuuken followed them the whole way, he was not about to leave an innocent girl like Misaki in the hand of a lecherous Shinigami that is Kurosaki Isshin. Isshin took her to bed and stooped down to lay her down, toppling on top of her in the process, Ryuuken immediately launched into action, pulling the shinigami off of his friend.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, fuckin' perverted bastard!" Ryuuken protested in a hushed voice.

"What, I tripped, she's fukin' heavy for such a tiny woman!" Kurosaki argues in the same manner.

"Huh," Ryuuken scoffed, "And why don't I believe you?"

"Because you have a dirty mind." Isshin replied, with a mischievous grin.

"Try because I have every reason not to trust you, perverted bastard!" Ryuuken retaliated, though he was blushing again.

"Heh, I should try and get you to do that more often; you're fuckin cute when you're embarrassed." Kurosaki smirked

Ryuuken felt his cheeks burning again and cursed himself for letting this perverted bastard of a Shinigami for doing this to him.

"Alright, she's all yours, I should be outta here before she 'wakes up.'" Kurosaki stated and before Ryuuken could reply, the mongrel had jumped out of the window and disappeared.

The next morning, as expected Misaki had asked Ryuuken about her "dream." She was puzzled as to how she was walking one minute, and was told she was "dreaming" the next. Quick-minded Ryuuken had told her that he saw her sleep-walking and had walked her home, luckily she seemed to have bought that story.

…**..Back to the present…**

Isshin was sitting on his bed, looking out the window to gaze at the beautiful full moon. He chuckled softly to himself at the memory of his first encounter with Misaki and Ryuuken. Now thinking about it, he probably shouldn't have acted like such a perverted jerk toward Ryuuken as he did, what's with all the relentless teasing and all, _but hey, can't blame me that he was so adorable, _Isshin defended himself. He blew out a long sigh, he know now that he was wrong, that it was his fault, that he shouldn't have acted the way he did around Ryuu, and then….he didn't stop THAT from happening. He had told Ryuu that he was drunk that night, but they both knew that was a lie. But he honestly had thought that Ryuuken felt the way he did, that it was just one night of fun….if he would've known….but he did know, he knew Ryuuken wasn't that type. But he can't really be blamed can he? They were both hormonal, idiotic young men. Isshin know that was a lie on his part too…but hey, everyone told him he had the maturity of that age.

Isshin blew out another heavy sigh_, you're too old to be making excuses for your actions, Isshin._ He scolded himself. Isshin picked up the small portrait of Misaki on his bedside table and caressed her face with his thumb.

"Am I doing the right thing by bringing this up again, Misaki?" he asked the portrait. When Misaki only smiled back at him, he blew out yet another heavy sigh and placed the portrait back in place. Isshin got up and walked to the bathroom that was connected to his master bedroom and turned on the steaming hot water to wash his face, maybe it would help clear his head and invite sleep too. He step out of the room and quietly patrolled the hall, peeking into his children's room to check on them. He opened the twins' door slightly to see they were soundly asleep, clinging on to each other and holding their own small portrait of their mother. Isshin smiled at the scene, he was glad the girls had remembered their mother so vividly despite how young they were when their mother had passed. He closed their door gently and walked over to Ichigo's room, just to find it unlocked. The room was dark but he could tell his son wasn't home. He had left Isshin a message saying that he's going to Ishida Uryuu's apartment to do "homework" after he had put the girls to bed. Isshin chuckled to himself, yeah…homework…right…and he bet he knows the subject too….male anatomy. He smiled wider when he thought about the irony of how similar Ichigo and Uryuu really are to their dads. _History sure has a funny way of repeating itself_, Isshin thought.

As if on cue, Isshin heard the front door click from downstair and a spiky, strawberry-blonde head poked it way through. Isshin waited until Ichigo had came in and locked the door behind him again, before whispering

"Bakudo no Roku-jusan, Sajo Sabaku!" **((a/n: I'm trying to say, way of binding no. 63, Locking bondage stripes))**

Immediately, multiple strips of light formed and roped their way around Ichigo's torso, binding him. Before Ichigo could react, Isshin flew at him from upstair with a flying elbow and knocked Ichigo to the ground with a heavy thud.

"GAH, what the hell do you think you're doing Bakkaru!" Ichigo hissed.

"OH! Ichigo!" Isshin cried in a hushed voice as if he didn't know it was Ichigo coming in, "Sumimassen my boy, I thought you were a robber, given the hour of the night."

"Yeah, right!" Ichigo hissed, "You wouldn't have used Bakudo if you didn't know it was me."

"You don't know that," Isshin replied, "Bakudo is very useful against night prowlers, such as yourself."

"BAKKA! I'm not a thief, I live here!" Ichigo hissed, irritated at his moron of a dad.

Isshin merely shrug and gave his son a smirk, "I dunno, do you still live here? I thought you had moved in with Ishida-kun, seeing how much you've been over there."

Even in the darkness Isshin could see Ichigo reddening.

"Dad….I….it's just that….." Ichigo stuttered an explanation, but Isshin merely waved him off,

"No need for explanation….just do whatever makes you happy, you know I have no problem with it, I always knew you bat for both teams, hell, I do!"

Ichigo didn't know what was more terrifying; the fact that his dad had known ALL ALONG about his sexuality, or the revelation that his dad had once possibly been with a man. The thought of the two likely men that his dad had probably had a relationship with came to mind and scared the crap out of him. For a minute, he pondered if he should ask Uahara-san about this or not.

The contorted look on his son's face told Isshin exactly what he was thinking and made him laugh,

"You're having dirty thoughts again aren't you? you do know that it's wrong to think about your dad that way, don't you?"

"GAH! EEEW! What the fuck, dad! That's just ARGHH!" Ichigo cried, holding his head.

"In other word, you're saying, 'GAH, dad! Get out of my head!' right?" Isshin laughed, finally retrieving the Bakudo, his son had suffered enough for now.

"OH MY GOD, I…..I'm just gonna go up to bed!" and with that, Ichigo stomped up his way upstairs to his room. He was at the top of the stairway when isshin turned to him, he was serious again.

"Ichigo!" Isshin called up

"Yeah?" Ichigo replied

"Whatever you're doing, make sure you're serious about it; don't do anything that you'll both regret later, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah dad." Ichigo responded absently, he just wanted Isshin to leave him alone with his thoughts for now, but his dad wasn't gonna let him go that easily.

"I'm serious." Isshin stated, giving his son a hard glare Isshin have never seen before from his dad, "The heart is a precious thing, don't play around with it, you know I can fix almost any injuries, but I can't fix a broken heart, alright son?"

Ichigo sighed, "Yeah, I know dad…..I'm serious about Uryuu, I promise."

"Mm, good. 'Cuz believe me, you don't want to hurt an Ishida." Isshin replied.

_Believe me, you wouldn't want to hurt an Ishida, _Ichigo repeated in his head, _what the hell is that suppose to mean? How would dad know, unless…._ Ichigo didn't even want to think about it.

"Good night dad."

"Good night son."

**A/N: So that's it for Chapter 2, what do you guys think? Is it too long-winded, am I writing my favorite guys in character? Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Konban-wa! Thanks for the Reviews and favorites and alerts to this lil fic of mine. for those following it, sorry it's been such a long time for an update, but I had to ByaRenShuu bunny that wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it. And now that's it finished. Here's the Continuation of SSTBTHW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's character, and God knows I wouldn't be flat broke if I earn any profit from this or any of my other fic. (tho I think I should hehe) **

**20 years ago, the morning after the encounter**

9:30, "Dammit, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Ryuuken cursed, as he was running on top speed to class. He could always use Hirenkyaku, but he did not like to use his Quincy power if it was possible. This was all because of that unfortunate encounter with that damn, perverted Shinigami last night. If Ryuuken never meets him again it would be too soon. Ryuuken heard a car horn honking at him as he heard the car coming up to him from behind and dodged out of the way just in time.

"Oy, need a lift, man?" he heard the driver call out.

Ryuuken bent down and was about to tell the driver "no thanks" for his gesture but was taken aback when he recognized just who the driver was,

"YOU!" he cried, pointing a finger at the driver, which happened to be Isshin, the Shinigami from last night.

"Ohayo!" the shinigami beamed, "and it's Kurosaki Isshin, you're….Isshida Ryuuken, wasn't it?"

"What the hell are you doing here, still, in the real world….driving!" Ryuuken asked, completely taken aback.

"What does it look like?I attend classes here…my first day actually…" Isshin replied, acting as if it should have been obvious.

"But—But—You're a Shinigami!" Ryuuken cried,

Isshin placed a finger over his lips,  
"Shh, you shouldn't shout those things out here in public….people would think you're crazy!"

Ryuuken was short of furious now, and could feel the nerve in his temple throbbing. "But—You-!"

"Quit yammering…you look like a freakin' Karp…now you want a lift or not?" Isshin

"I do NOT look like a Karp!" Ryuuken argued, indignantly

"Yeah, Yeah….now you want a lift or not?" Isshin smirked

Ryuuken pushed his glasses up with two fingers, huffing  
"While I do appreciate the gesture—"

"Jeez, enough with the formality, you want a lift yes or no?" Isshin interrupted impatiently.

Ryuuken fidgeted with his glasses again, huffing  
"No thank you, I do not ride with the likes of you!"

Isshin smirked and shrugged before driving off again,  
"Alright, but I don't see how you gonna make half a mile in ONE MINUTE!"

Ryuuken pondered for a second on his option; depend on the use of his Quincy Power, or accepting to ride with a rude, perverted Shinigami. Another Quincy would have chosen the former, what with that "Quincy Pride," but Ryuuken was not any other Quincy, and did not want to use his Quincy power unless absolutely needed. Plus, Ryuuken would never admit it (he despise even admitting it to himself), but for some reason, the Shinigami attracted him….a lot….even though he hates his guts.

"Oy! Mate, Shinigami!" Ryuuken called out

Isshin glanced up at Ryuuken waving to him through the rearview mirror and a lecherous crooked smirk pulled at his lips as he back up and brake to open the passenger seat's door, offering it to the pretty boy Quincy. Masaki was hot, but this boy was cute, and seems like he got a shell to crack.

"So," Isshin spoke up, hoping to strike a conversation, "What was your name again?"

The nerve on Ryuuken's forehead throbbed again, didn't the guy just said his name a minute ago? He answered nontheless "Ishida, Ishida Ryuuken." .

"ooh, cold…you don't like me do ya?" Isshin replied, "But of course, given that you're a Quincy…"

"I do not care for my status as a Quincy, and therefore do not share the Quincy stereotype of the Shinigami. I think it is silly to follow the trend when I have no personal grudge against any Shinigami let alone their entire race."

Isshin cracked a smile, he was liking this guy more and more..

"Some would call it, Family Pride, you know, your Clan has a grudge with us, so you should too."

"Tch, that's just stupid, and as I've stated, I do not care for my status as a Quincy."

"So it's just me you don't like, eh?"

"Mmm." Ryuken replied curtly.

"Why?"

"Because you're a lecherous pervert, and an incurable imbecile!" Ryuuken snapped

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's cruel ain't it? You don't even know me yet!"

"I don't have to know you, I can just tell by your words and actions yesterday!"

"oh, that!" Isshin laughed, "Yeah, sorry, was that your girlfriend?"

"N-no!" Ryuuken exclaimed, quickly becoming flustered, "she's just a friend."

"Riiiiight," Isshin teased, "so, if you weren't jealous because I flirted with her….was it the fact that I wasn't flirting with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about, damn chikan! **((A/N: pervert** **))**I just met you!"" Ryuuken was really flustered now, and Isshin thought it was just damn adorable.

"So, you don't deny you're into guys?" Isshin pressed on.

Ryuuken turned his head out the window to hide the full-on blush on his face, and pushed up his glasses with two fingers,  
"I do not have to discuss my sexuality with the likes of you!"

_Interesting, very interesting, _ thought Isshin, but he decided to spare the guy for now, tease him anymore and Isshin would have to deal with an unconscious Quincy.

"So, where to?" Isshin asked

Ryuuken pointed at the building ahead of them,  
"You can drop me off right there."

"Oh? Nice, that's where I'm headed too! Which class do you have now?" Isshin asked excitedly

"Furosaki's, Anatomy."

_This is just too good! _Isshin though, "Sweet! Me too! Look like we're classmates, Ryuu-kun!"

_This is not happening! _Ryuuken moaned inwardly, "It's Ryuuken, and please address me as Ishida, we are not that friendly!"

They got out of the car and walked to class together and were greeted by the female professor.

"Oh? Ohayo Ishida, so you already met our new student, ne?"

"Hai, Sensei, in fact, we're good buddies, aren't we Ryuu-kun?" Isshin smiled ear to ear.

"We just met outside." Ishida replied flatly.

"Awww, you're so cold Ryuu-kun!" Isshin whined

"Stop calling me that, Chikan!" Ryuuken snapped at him, blushing furiously, earning a fit of giggles from the professor and the girls in the room and a couple squeals and "that's so cute!"

"Alright, calm down now," professor Furosaki hushed the class, "Ishida, you can go sit down, Class, say hello to our new classmate, Kurosaki Isshin."

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-san!" the class greeted Isshin, while Ryuuken went and took his seat next to Masaki.

"Now, let's sit you…." professor Furosaki trailed off as she tried to decide where to seat Isshin.

"I'll take the seat next to the gorgeous strawberry-blonde beside Ryuu-kun, if you don't mind Sensei." Isshin stated, pointing at the empty desk next to Masaki and winking at her, causing her to giggle and Ryuuken to flinch.

"Oh, Hai, if that is okay with Tanaka-chan." The professor answered.

"Hai, I'll be honored!" Masaki beamed, as Ryuuken forehead hit his desktop with a low thud.

The whole time in class, Isshin was discreetly flirting with Masaki and teasing Ryuuken, who was determined to keep his eyes on his notes and his ears on the professor. During Lab hour, Ryuuken was unfortunate enough to be partnered with Kurosaki,who find a way to tease and annoy Ryuuken every chance he gets. The saving grace was that while Kurosaki was a lecherous baboon, he was also very quick-witted and knowledgeable, and once his attention is required,he gets serious and get the job done. It's as if he turns to a whole other person. Ryuuken appreciate this fact, but can't help but wonder if Isshin has ever been diagnosed with Split personality disorder.

**Back to the present **

_And it was from that day that he got me wrapped around his little finge_r,Ryuuken thought, but he didn't blame Isshin for that; no, he knew he only had himself to blame for eventually falling for the man. Ryuuken took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it down to the ground. He blew the smoke out in a heavy sigh and thought of going over to Uryuu's apartment to check on his son. Ryuuken straightened up and started for Uryuu's place, using Hirenkyaku.

Ryuuken perched himself on a tree branch outside of Uryuu's bedroom, as to not alert the sleeping Uryuu, but he was alarmed when he found that the window was open and Uryuu was not in his room. Ryuuken made a leap into the room and looked around; no sign of forced entry...Ryuuken's expression darkened..._KUROSAKI_!

**A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter after such a long wait, but the update will be soon, Promise. And of course, I hope y'all enjoyed it even if it was a short one. As always, drop me a line of Review please, even to say you disliked it (but I would demand a reason) Arigatou Gozaimasu, Bai Bai ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Konban-wa! Told you the updates gonna be quick! So here it is, the 4th chapter, hope you enjoy! and of course R&R Please, Arigatou! **

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill...Me no ownie, me no get money from this Fic-y. But if Me did...*SQUEEEE***

**20 years ago; after the first day of med. School**

After a long day of class, Ryuuken was finally home. He stepped into his studio apartment, dropped his books and jacket on the floor and walk over to his bed, stripping down to his underwear on the way. He took off his glasses and set them on the bedside counter and plopped down to bed. He was tired, hungry, and needed a shower; but dinner and shower can wait until after his nap. Ryuuken didn't even get the chance to lay his head down for one minute yet, before there a was knocking at his door. Ryuuken reluctantly pushed himself off the bed and went to answer the door.

"Someone better be dead or dying, or I'm killing them!" Ryuuken grumbled, while unlocking the door. He haven't even touch the doorknob yet when the door flew open to reveal Kurosaki Isshin, grinning from ear to ear,

"Konban-wa, Ryuu-kun!" Kurosaki greeted gleefully.

_"I'm gonna kill him!_" Ryuuken mumbled, the Quincy Bow materializing in his hand, "You got 5 seconds to tell me how the hell did you find me, and what the hell are you doing here, Kurosaki!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, chill out, Ryuu-kun!" Isshin cried, raising his hands up in surrender,

"That's 3 seconds, 4..."Ryuuken raised the Quincy Bow to Isshin's heart.

"Oy, Oy, I'm a Shinigami, I can sense your Reiatsu, remember?" Isshin explained.

Ryuuken pulled back the arrow on the bow,  
"And what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was told that this is my new apartment, okay?"Isshin replied

Ryuuken didn't release his arrow, but didn't retrieve the bow either,  
"Well as you can see, this is my apartment!"

"Yeah, but the Dean told me this was the only place that got any space left, and I checked, all the other dorm rooms and apartment is packed!"

Ryuuken finally retrieved his bow and arrow, and moved aside to let Isshin in  
"I'll have to talk with the Dean then, but alright, come in."

Isshin hooked an arm around Ryuuken's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug,  
"You're so sweet and kind, Ryuu-kun!"

Ryuuken felt his cheek burning and pushed Isshin off,  
"Get off me, Pervert!"

Isshin just smiled at him,  
"Aww, so cold...but no worries...I'll get to you one of these days, Ryuu-kun!"

"Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with you, bathroom is that way, kitchen is that way...make yourself at home."

"Arigatou, Ryuu-kun, but uhm...where am I gonna sleep?" Ishhin asked innocently.

"the floor of course, pick a corner." Ryuuken stated coolly.

"Your bed look like it's big enough for the both of us." Isshin pointed out

Ryuuken turned around on the spot,  
"There is no way in hell I'm gonna share my bed with you!"

"Why not?"

Ryuuken couldn't believe Kurosaki even had to ask,  
"Because you're a lecherous pervert, who always have sex on your mind and would do anything that breaths!"

Isshin grabbed at his heart and pouted,  
"That's cruel Ryuu-kun, and so untrue!"

"Like hell it is!" Ryuuken argued.

Isshin looked around and picked up a long, hugging pillow,  
"Here, how about we put this in between us...if I get over to your side, you can hit me with that Quincy arrow of yours if you want to, okay?"

Ryuuken pondered for a moment about the offer. he really disliked sharing a bed, but it didn't really feel right making Kurosaki sleep on the floor while he get the bed to himself. But then again, it was his bed...In the end, Ryuuken folded and agreed to share the bed.

**Back to the Present**

That was the moment it started, the moment that would lead to the biggest mistake of his life. Ryuuken sped up as he neared the Kurosaki residence. The father had hurt him badly, and he wasn't gonna let the son do the same to his son. Some people would call him unreasonable, but Ryuuken didn't care, they've always said, "like father like son," who is it to say that Ichigo won't hurt Uryuu the same way Isshin did to him?

Ryuuken spotted Isshin walking toward the Kurosaki clinic and swooped down, taking him down in a flying tackle.

"Kurosaki!"

"Ryuuken?" Isshin cried, taken by surprise by the sudden attack, "What are you doing here? At my place?"

"I'm the one that's asking the questions," Ryuuken bark, "Where is my son?"

"HUH? WUH-HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I just got home!" Isshin replied in the same manner.

"Don't tell me you're clueless about our sons' affair, Kurosaki!" Ryuuken growled

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Isshin yelled back.

"Ishida-san, why are laying on top of my dad?" came Yuzu's voice.

Both men looked over to the Kurosaki youngest daughter, horrified.

"Uhm...It's nothing honey, me and Ishida-san are...uhm...wrestling!"

"Who the hell wrestle out on the sidewalk, BAKKA!" came Karin's voice, "You did something stupid or perverted that got you in trouble again didn't you?"

"OY! You shouldn't talk to your dad, that way Karin...!" Isshin whined

"Whatever my dad did, Ishida-san, I'm sorry, he's sometime stupid that way." Yuzu said sweetly.

"YUZU, don't say that word!" Isshin scolded her

"Gomen ne, Daddy." Yuzu apologized sweetly.

Ryuuken pulled himself up, off of Isshin and dusted off his suit,  
"Some fathering skills you have, Kurosaki."

Isshin stumbled to his feet and dusted himself off as well,  
"Says the guy that got estranged from his son."

Ryuuken shot a dangerous glare at Isshin,  
"Don't you DARE go there...TEME!"

"Hey dad, whenever you're done bickering with Ishida-san..." Karin started

"WE'RE NOT BICKERING!" Isshin and Ryuuken exclaimed in unison, and looked away from each other, causing Yuzu to giggle.

"Well, whenever you're done disagreeing, you wanna check out what's Ichi-nii is doing with the younger Ishida-san up in his room, they're being really noisy!" Karin told Isshin.

"WHAT?" Isshin and Ryuuken cried in unison again.

"Yeah, they're making really weird noises." Yuzu added in, innocently.

"I'll deal with you later, Kurosaki!" Ryuuken fumed, before using Hirenkyaku to zip up to Ichigo's window.

"CRAP! Karin, Yuzu, go back to your room, Daddy's gonna take care of this!" Isshin busted through the door and flew up to Ichigo's room, busting it open to see the boys embracing and kissing, and Isshin preparing to fire his rain of arrows down on Ichigo.

"BOYS! DUCK!" Isshin cried,

"WUH-WHAT!" the boys asked, still dazed, Isshin launched at both of them and pushed them out of the way, as he dodged the hail of arrows coming from Ryuuken's bow.

"DAD? WHAT THE HELL?" both boys hollered at their dads.

"I'll give you what the hell!" Ryuuken growled at both boys, "Now move out of the way, Uryuu!"

His father's action finally dawned on him, and Uryuu threw himself in front of Ichigo, "Dad, wait, please, don't, we can explain!"

"I said, MOVE!"

"No, Dad, Please, Don't, we're serious about each other, Ichigo means a lot to me!"

"I won't warn you again;Move, Uryuu." Ryuuken said in a deadly calm voice.

"Shit! Run, Ichigo, Run, Ishida, RUN!" Isshin cried, and raised a Kidou shield between Ryuuken and the boys giving them time to run.

"Wait, but, WHAT?" Ichigo cried, flustered.

"JUST RUN, BAKKA!" Uryuu yelled at him and grabbed him and ran out of the room.

Ryuuken used Hirenkyaku to run after them, but Isshin used Shunpo to step in front of him.

"Let them go, Ryuu, we need to talk."

Ryuuken watched as the boys was well on their way out of there and turned back to Isshin, murderous intent in his eyes,

"Out of my way, Kurosaki!" snapped

"And let you kill my boy? HELL NO!" Isshin snapped back, he blew out a heavy sigh, "Come on, Ryuu, don't you think we need to talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Kurosaki!"

"Well I do!" Isshin raised his voice, "And it's time we settle this grudge between us once and for all!"

**TBC**

**A/N: So that's it for the 4th chapter, hope you likey, Juicy stuff comin up next, so stay tuned! Thanks to all my readers out there that had left your reveiws, and put this fic or myself in ur Fav. Fic/Author. If you are following this, please voice up and lemme know what you think, it's deeply apreciated. And Now, that you've Read, please give me your Reviews. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Until next time. Bai Bai! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: KONICHIWA readers new and old! I'm BAAAACK! Sorry for the long wait, I thought I would have time over the summer break but then writer's block smacked me upside the head! Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter will make up for it! And I can promise more to come soon! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, if you find it offensive, consider that YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! **

**CHAPTER 5**

Uryuu held on to Ichigo's hand and ran aimlessly for what seems like hours before they both ran out of breath and collapsed on the ground.

"N-Nandaio, Uryuu! I can understand why he wanted to kill us, but why was your dad at our clinic?" Ichigo panted

"Like hell would I know, Bakka!" Uryuu snapped, "He had always suspected something between us, I guess he just had a hunch I was with you when he tried to visit me tonight, he's scary that way!"

"And was it just me, or does our dads seem to have a long history together?" Ichigo asked again.

Uryuu eyes widened at Ichigo, so he caught it too?  
"What the hell are you saying, Kurosaki?"

"Bakka, don't tell me you didn't catch wind of what they were saying to each other, before we were too far away, I heard my old man saying something about settling an old grudge?" Ichigo demanded

Uryuu closed his eyes and swallowed hard, refusing to let the tears surface,  
"You don't want to know Ichigo, trust me, it's better that you don't."

Now Ichigo was really pissed, and at the same time an unsettling thought about his dad's and Ryuuken's status came to him,  
"You sound like you know what happened Uryuu, tell me."

Uryuu shook his head fervently,  
"No! just please, stop asking Ichigo!"

Ichigo went over to Uryuu and held his face,  
"Hey, what's wrong Uri-kun, talk to me."

Uryuu shook his head sadly,  
"No Ichigo, it would be better if you don't know."

Ichigo furrowed his brow, and gave Uryuu his infamous Doom Glare,  
"You know that just makes me want to know even more, right? Now spill it!"

Uryuu started to protest,  
"Ichigo it's better if- -"

"I know what's better for me, and if this is something that has to do with my dad, don't you think I deserve to know?"

Uryuu opened his mouth to object but caught Ichigo's intense chocolate eyes boring into him and gave in  
"Ok, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to hate your dad afterward."

Ichigo was taken aback  
"Why would I? was what he did that bad?"

Uryuu sighed,  
"It's just that, what I'm about to tell you is the reason why I hate my dad, and I'm miserable for it; I don't want the same to happen to you and your dad, you two have a funny way of showing it, but I know you love and look up to him very much, and he treasures you. I don't want this to ruin your relationship."

"Okay, like I've said before, let me decide that, just tell me what you know, please?"

Uryuu closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh,  
"It was seven years ago, right before mom got into the accident, mom and dad were fighting again, they thought I wasn't around but I was hiding in the closet, crying….."

**Seven Years Earlier, Ishida resident**

"Yui, let's talk about this, let me explain!" Ishida Ryuuken called out to his wife, holding her back from packing her bag

"What is there to talk about, Ryuuken? This is what you want right? He's free now, so I'll free you too, I'll take Uryuu and leave, and you can run to his side!" Yui shouted tearfully

"Yui, this is crazy! Would you listen to yourself? There is nothing going on between that man and myself!" Ryuuken raised his voice

"LIES! Don't you dare look me in the eye and lie to me, don't you tell me there's nothing going on when everyone at the memorial saw how you two looked at each other, how you HELD each other!" Yui cried more hysterically

"I was merely comforting a friend! Kurosaki just lost his wife, Yui, it's only natural that he totally broke down, and Masaki was a very good friend of mine, It's only natural for me to mourn her death!"

"It was not merely comfort! How tight you were holding him, the intense sorrow in your eyes, You've never even TOUCHED me that way!"

"You've never ALLOWED me to touch you that way!"

"NO! YOU have never allowed yourself to touch me that way, how can you when you don't even love me!"

"Stop it, Yui, why would I marry you if I've never loved you?"

"BECAUSE YOU FELT OBLIGATED! BECAUSE IT'S YOUR DUTY! Admit it Ryuuken, Our marriage, our family, our son, it was all out of obligations! It's your duty to produce an heir for the Quincy line, so you got married and bore a child; I doubt you even love our son-"

"Now you've gone too far, woman! How could you even think that? Of course I love our son!"

"LIES! You don't love him, you're barely even a father to him! Since he was an infant, have you ever carried him? Talked to him? Look at him for more than a minute!"

"You know I'm busy with work, I'm the Dean of Kakara Medicine, woman!"

"That's just your excuse! If you wanted time with your family, you would make time for your family."

Ryuuken brushed back his hair impatiently and turned to leave  
"I've got work to do, I don't have time for your estrogen-induced rabid nonsense!"

"YES! LEAVE! Walk away from me! Walk away from your family! Go run into your lover's arm! Maybe this time it won't be a repeat of 13 years ago!" Yui taunted.

"ENOUGH!" Ryuuken cried, as he turned around and struck his wife across the face, without even thinking. But it was his son, not his wife who he had struck, and now laid on the ground. Ryuuken froze as he realized what he had done, throughout their rocky marriage, there has been much fighting, but Ryuuken had never laid a hand on his wife, let alone his son. His eyes immediately filled with horror and regret as he looked down at his wife and son.

Without them realizing it, little Uryuu had been hiding in the closet crying the whole time his parents were fighting. He had peaked out from the slit in the closet, and witnessed the whole fight, and when he saw that his dad was about to strike his mom, he had jumped out between them and cried

"YAMERU!"

"U-Uryuu...I—I….what were you doing in the closet?" Ryuuken stuttered

8-year old Uryuu stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, the whole time glaring at his dad with pure hatred.

"I heard you two fighting so I hid in the closet, and just as well, I was able to protect my mom from you!"

Ryuuken eyes widened in shock and hurt as he looked down at his only son, who now looked at him as if he was a monster. Uryuu turned to his mom and helped her up,

"Come on mom, we're leaving."

**Back to the Present**

"Me and mom ended up going to Grandpa's. If you remembered, mom filed for divorce before confronting your dad the next day."

"Yeah," Ichigo responded, "I still remember Dad sitting me down and telling me that Yui-obasan had joined Mom in paradise when I woke up the next day. From the police report, she was distressed and wasn't paying attention and walked right in front of a car in the middle of the road."

"Yeah." Uryuu responded weakly, bowing his head to hide the tears threatening to flow.

"I'm sorry, Uri-kun, Ashiteru." Ichigo said softly as he wrapped his arms around Uryuu's from behind.

"Bakka, I told you, Love mean not having to say sorry, and it wasn't as if it was your fault."

"Okay, I know….Aishiteru."

Uryuu laid back against Ichigo's chest,  
"Aishiteru, Ichi-kun."

They laid there on the grass in silence for a while before Ichigo's mind came back to his original question

"So, Yui-san believed that our dads was in an affair huh?"

"Yeah," Uryuu responded softly, relaxed in his boyfriend's arms.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked suddenly,

Uryuu sat up and looked at Ichigo,  
"What do you mean?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes,  
"what do you think I mean? Do you believe that our fathers had an affair?"

Uryuu pondered for a little before responding,  
"I believe my mom had a good reason to believe they were."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again  
"Jeez, calculated and deflecting as always."

Uryuu gave a small chuckle  
"Sorry, I know it annoy the hell out of you. But what do you think?"

"I don't believe it was an affair," Ichigo responded, "I believe they were together and very much in love, and for some reason it didn't work out, and it happened before they got together with our mothers."

Uryuu raised his brow at Ichigo's detailed answer,  
"Wow, didn't realize you were capable of such thoughts inside that thick strawberry head of yours. "

"Shut up." Ichigo snapped affectionately

Uryuu gave another chuckle,  
"But what makes you think that is so?"

Ichigo shrugged,  
"I don't know, call it hunch? Either way, it does explain a lot."

Uryuu was confused again,  
"What do you mean?"

Ichigo shrugged again,  
"Well, it explains their friendship, and why your dad hates my dad, and why he is so strongly opposed to you being with me."

Uryuu chuckled,  
"How are you sure it's not just the fact that you're a guy, or the fact that it's just you he don't like?"

"Because," Ichigo answered seriously, "if your mom was right, that would make him a big hypocrite, and you've told me before that your dad knew about you and Chad, and he was okay with Chad, so it's not the fact that you're gay, and c'mon, why else would your dad hate a nice boy like me?" he added playfully.

Uryuu laughed,  
"THAT, is totally subjective."

Ichigo smiled, he love making Uryuu laugh,  
"Aishiteru, watashi no Uri-chan."

Uryuu smiled softly up at Ichigo in return,  
"Aishiteru, watashi no Ichi-kun."

Ichigo kept his eyes on Uryuu as he lower him back down on the grass and laid on top of him. They started kissing and as Ichigo's lips traveled down Uryuu's neck, his arms went under Uryuu's shirt and started up his body…..

**Back at the Kurosaki clinic; in Ichigo's room**

Ryuuken pushed Isshin into a wall, and started for the window  
"Get out of my way!"

Isshin grabbed Ryuuken's shoulder and slammed him back into a wall  
"Like hell I will!"

Ryuuken pushed Isshin off him, and tried to go after the boys again  
"I will not ask again. LET ME GO"

Isshin grabbed him and pinned him against the wall again,  
"And I will not tell you again, I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT OUR SONS!"

Ryuuken managed to push Isshin off again  
"I will not allow my son to make the same mistake I did, I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER KUROSAKI HURT ANOTHER ISHIDA!"

Isshin managed to pull Ryuuken back and pin him down again, this time, on Ichigo's bed.  
"And I'm telling you, KUROSAKI ICHIGO IS NOT KUROSAKI ISSHIN, AND ISHIDA URYUU IS NOT ISHIDA RYUUKEN!"

Ryuuken did not understand why he did what he did next, but at that moment, Isshin looked so sexy he couldn't help but kiss him passionately. Ryuuken was alarmed at his action but decided to use it to his advantage, as Isshin's body softened under the kiss, Ryuuken took the advantage and rolled Isshin under him, breaking off the kiss almost relunctantly.

"Now," he started breathlessy, "If you'll excuse me, I got two dead young men to go after."

Isshin gave him a lecherous grin and tightened their embrace,  
"sorry, you'll have to escape from me first."

With that he flipped them over so that Ryuuken was once again under him, and started kissing him roughly, working to remove Ryuuken's shirt and his own. By the time they broke the kiss breathlessly, Ryuuken had been stripped completely naked, and Isshin was down to his briefs.

"We seriously need to talk." Isshin panted through a lecherous grin.

******A/N : That's it for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I think you know what's coming up next, so be sure to tune in! ARIGATOU AND JA MATTA! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Konichiwa! Sorry for the long wait, but here is the continuation of Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word finally. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

**20 years ago**

"I look up when I walk/so the tears won't fall/Rembering those happy springs days/but tonight I'm all alone…" Isshin sang on top of his lungs as he reaches the doorway to the studio he shared with Ryuuken. Ryuuken had to admit he had a very good voice, even though the singing meant Isshin was dead drunk yet again. As if on cue, the hammering of their front door started to sound.

"Ryuu-kun, open the door! I'm home!" Isshin bellowed. Ryuuken let out a heavy sigh as he relunctantly snapped his book shut and went to open the door. As always, Isshin collapsed on him right when he opened the door. Immediately, the stench of alchohol assaulted Ryuuken's nostril and he had to take a step back to keep from collapsing.

"Holy Yami do you wreak!" Ryuuken exclaimed waving off the stench.

"Well, I'm drunk, what do you expect?" Isshin argued thickly

Ryuuken rolled his eyes and helped Isshin down to his bed, before going into the bathroom to fetch him a hot towel. "I wish you would stop partying so much, it's gonna kill you, y'know."

"Awww, you care about me." Isshin teased. Ryuuken find himself swallowing down a blush before he went back out and threw the hot towel at Isshin's face.

"No, I just don't want you to die in my studio." Ryuuken retaliated. "Seriously, why do you party so much, is it that fun?"

"We're single young men in medical school, Ryuu. We're allowed to let loose a little; beside, it's a good numbing device." Isshin replied.

"Allowed to let loose a little, yes; totally letting go, no. And what do you mean numbing device?" Ryuuken questioned.

"Well, it's good distraction."

Ryuuken rolled his eyes, "As if you need any more distraction from your studies."

"Not from my studies, from you." Isshin replied in one breath. Ryuuken froze in place, not sure if he heard right;

"You drink to get distracted…..from me? I…I distract you?"

Isshin let his head hit the pillow, "Yep, you heard it rigft."

Ryuuken was still in shock, "But…..how?...WHY?"

Isshin buried his face in the pillow, "I know! I know! It's hella annoying, I find myself attracted to you, but you're a guy, and I'm not gay!"

Ryuuken was still trying to wrap his brain around this new information when he felt a strong hand pull him down on the bed. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I wanna make love to you, to see if I really want this or not." Isshin replied seriously.

"You mean you wanna rape me!" Ryuuken cried and tried to fight the bigger man off.

"It doesn't have to be rape, you might like it too?" Isshin inquired, before he went in to nibble at Ryuuken's neck.

Ryuuken gasped at the contact, still trying to fight Isshin off and reason with him, "Kurosaki, you're drunk….you don't know what you're doing…you'll regret this…."

"Only one way to find out if that's true, ain't there?" Isshin pressed on. He lifted his head from Ryuuken's neck to kiss him deeply and passionately, nibbling at his lower lip, as his big hands travel all over Ryuuken's slim, toned body. Before he knew it, Ryuuken was overwhelmed and melted completely in Isshin's arms. He prayed to Yami that Isshin wouldn't regret this in the morning.

**Back to the present**

"I'm glad you didn't regret that night, at least, not right then." Ryuuken said, remembering their first night together. After tearing up Ichigo's bedroom, they had calmed down and finally decided to have the ,conversation that was 20 years belated. As memories were revived, emotions were heightened, and now they were in one another's arms in afterglow.

"I never regretted that night, Ryuu-kun; I don't regret any of the time we shared. I feel horrible for breaking us apart, but I don't regret any of it." Isshin replied.

Ryuuken breathed out a heavy sigh, "It wasn't just you Kurosaki, we're both stupidly stubborn, if I had swallowed my pride and told you how I really felt….."

"Our sons wouldn't have existed to save the world like they did." Isshin interrupted, "you're not one to admit your false Ryuu, don't start now."

Ryuuken scoffed, "Who said I'm blaming myself? I'm well aware that it took both of us to ruin our relationship." After a pause, he continued, "And talking about our sons, you do understand that they will no longer be seeing each other."

"Are you still going on about that?" Isshin grunted, "Ryuu, come on, our boys love each other, they shouldn't have to pay for our screw-up."

"Don't you understand? It's either us or them; or have you already decided to sacrifice your happiness for theirs?" Ryuuken was becoming agitated again.

"You should know me, I'm not that noble, Ryuu-kun. But Ichigo is a part of my happiness now, his happiness is my happiness. Besides, they're of age already; I don't see why we can't have our happiness and let them have theirs."

"Don't you think it's a bit of a taboo when they find out their dads are sleeping together?"

"I don't see how it's taboo."

"If we do get back together they become stepbrothers, if they get together, we become in laws, it's taboo!"

Isshin just stared blankly at Ryuuken for a while before bursting out laughing. His laughter was cut short when the door to the room flew open to reveal a mortified Ichigo and Uryuu.

"O-O-OTOOSAN!" the boys exclaimed in unison.

"BOYS!" both men exclaimed, and scrambled to cover themselves.!

"You Two-" Uryuu uttered

"Together—" Ichigo added

"NAKED!" Uryuu squeaked

"IN MY ROOM!" Ichigo cried

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" both boys screamed grabbing their head and running out of the room.

"BOYS!" Ryuuken got up and was about to run after the boys, when Isshin grabbed him back. "Let them go, Ryuu-kun, it'll just be more awkward if we try to talk to them now don't you think?"

A few miles away, Ichigo and Uryuu had finally ran out of breath from running and collapsed on the ground next to each other.

"Oh YAMI, I'll never ever ever be able to step into that room again, let alone sleep on that bed!" Ichigo groaned.

"Oh YAMI! I don't know if they're going to hell for that, or if we're going to hell for seeing them like…..THAT!" Uryuu groaned.

"And honey," Ichigo started, "this is so wrong, but why was I actually turned on seeing that? I got a better look at your dad than I wanted to, and…..truth be told, I wouldn't mind you looking like THAT when you're his age."

"Why did you have to put it like that? I don't want to think about THAT about my dad! But….truth be told….I was thinking the same when I saw your dad."

Back at the Kurosaki house, the dads had started to fight again.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FUCKING PERVERT! OUT OF ALL THE ROOM….YOU CHOSE YOUR BOY'S ROOM?" Ryuuken yelled, showering the room with spirit arrows.

"Hey, it's your fault for turning me on!" Isshin tried to argue, while dodging every single arrow.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT YOU'RE A FUCKING PERVERT, FUCKING PERVERT!" Ryuuken yelled, still showering the room with arrows.

"It takes two to Tango, HONEY!" Isshin retaliated, while bouncing off the walls.

"WE'RE FUCKIN' SCREWED!" all four could be heard yelling.

**A/N : Run and dodge the killer tomatoes! Please don't kill me for the horrible humor. Hope you at least enjoyed it. R and R please. Arigatou! I appreciate you writing to tell me you love it, or even hate it, but detailed critique would be deeply appreciated. I'm also taking suggestions on where to go next with the story. Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**A/A/N : The song Isshin was singing in the beginning was "Ue o muite arukoo" A.K.A. "Sukiyaki" by Kyu Sakamoto back in the 60's. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ohayo Gozaimasu! Please excuse my long absence, but school's out and I'm back! This is a longer one, so I hope that compensate for the long absence, and as I said, school's out, and I'm inspired, so there will be more coming soon, Thank you for all the "favorites" and "updates" and I hope you continue to enjoy. Now w/o further ado, here's **

**Act 7 **

"Hey, Uri-kun, I got something disturbing, I don't know if I should tell you or not." Ichigo stumbled.

"Hmm?" Uryuu looked up from his book, "Well, you already started, might as well tell me."

"It's just…." Ichigo started hesitantly, "I had this really weird, awkward, disturbing dream."

"Okay," Uryuu flashed Ichigo a suspicious look, "tell me about it."

"Umm….okay….but don't be mad and don't creep out okay? But…..I dreamt of…..your dad."

Now Uryuu was curious,  
"You dreamt of Ryuuken?"

"Uh-yeah," Ichigo replied awkwardly, "well it's just that….now I'm in no way attracted to your dad, I mean that would just be wrong, cuz you know, he's my dad's age and your dad and all…." Ichigo ranted

"Out with it Kurosaki." Uryuu cutted in coolly.

"Welll…uh…you see….now this is just a dream but….uhm…" Ichigo stutterd

"Out with it, Kurosaki." Uryuu repeated, preparing his Quincy bow.

"D'AHHH…I-dreamt-I-slept-with-your-father." Ichigo said in one breath.

Uryuu was stunned,  
"What? You slept with him? As in, had sex with him?"

"I know it's wrong and weird, but the weirdest part was, I was bottom and I actually liked it!" Ichigo confessed in another breath.

Uryuu's nerve twitched in his temple as he raised his Quincy bow and aimed for Ichigo's heart and fired  
"YOU SLEPT WITH MY FATHER!"

Ichigo used shunpo and dodged out of the way,  
"IT WAS ONLY A DREAM!"

Uryuu kept firing,  
"They say that you dream of things you wish for during the daytime, you sick….perverted….incestuous…bastard!"

"Technically it's not incestuous," Ichigo reasoned, "Because he's not biologically related to me."

"I DON'T CARE, YOU BASTARD!"

"OY! Ururu, use your Senren Batsatsu Taihou!" came Jinta's voice

"Uhm…Okay." Came Ururu's meek voice.

BABOOM, Ururu mounted and fired her Spirit Canon directly at the boys, causing them to jump and duck for cover.

"OY! If you're gonna have a Lover's Quarrel, bring your fight away from the Urahara shop, we have a business to run you know!" Jinta scolded the older boys.

"For once I agree with Jinta-kun, please don't fight outside our shop." Tessai added, coming up from behind the kids.

"Yeah," Urahara walked out, "and beside, dreaming of your significant other's parents is very common."

"It is?" Ichigo and Uryuu cried in shock.

"Yes, it just means that you see something in your partner's father, which you want to see in him."

"EH?"

Urahara gave his perverted smile,  
"Perhaps Kurosaki-san wants to see your dominant side, Ishida-san."

"Shut up, damn pervert!" both boys swung at him, both beet red.

"Our bedroom manner is none of your business, Bakayarou!" Ichigo cried

"Am I wrong then?" Uahara pressed on

"SHUT UP!" both boys yelled at him.

"Alright, alright, not that I'm really interested anyway." Uahara replied.

"Super…Jinta…..ATTACK!" Jinta cried and fly at Ichigo knocking him down.

"ACK! What was that for, you little bastard!" Ichigo cried still down on the ground

Jinta folded his arms across his chest and stomps on Ichigo's face  
"That's for Freeloader, cheater!"

Ichigo raised his hand and stopped Jinta's assaulting foot,  
"Ma-te! What's this gotta do with Renji, and how am I a cheater?"

Jinta launched a fist that struck Ichigo square in the face,  
"Wasn't Renji the one you're supposed to be with? Bakaryou!"

Ichigo didn't know to be angry or to laugh, the half-pint had obviously really taken to Renji and drew his own conclusion about their relationship.

"ahh, it's nothing like that Jinta-kun!" Ichigo laughed

"Are you sure about that, Kurosaki?" Uryuu cutted in

"eeeh?" Ichigo looked up confused

"Don't act stupid, Bakka! Everyone saw how close you two were." Uryuu fidgeted with his glasses

"Now hold on a minute," Ichigo snaps, standing up and dusting himself off, "Renji's just a good friend and you know it, you're just as close to him as I am!"

"Are you suggesting I screw around with him like you do!"

"What the heck gave you that idea!" Ichigo cried, temper flaring, "I'm SAYING he's a good rival and a good comrade, you've fought alongside him just as much as I have!"

"Tch, whatever, we were rivals too weren't we? And aren't we together, now?" Uryuu snaps

"Yes, We're together! I'm glad you realize that, YOU are my boyfriend, you're the only one I'm with, stop being so insecure and just accept that!" Ichigo fired back

"Tch, whatever!" Uryuu huffed and turned to walk away

"Oy! Uryuu! Stop doing this! Let's talk!" Ichigo called and started after him.

_Just like those to two_ Urahara thought to himself, "Oy, oy, this is troublesome" he sighed, "look like you started another fight for them, Jinta-kun."

Jinta looked apologetic, but then just looked away and huffed when Urahara looked at him,  
"I was just saying, even I could see there was something going on with that strawberry and Freeloader."

"It's not that simple, Jinta-kun, there are lots of different layers of love, you'll get it when you're older."

Jinta was quiet, and then suddenly ran off after Ichigo and Uryuu.

"Oy! Oy! Jinta-kun, where are you going!" Urahara called out

"To apologize to Strawberry Head!" Jinta called back

"I don't think that's exactly-" Urahara started, but Jinta was out of sight already. Urahara shared a chuckle with Tessai, "I better go after them."

**A/N : Hope you enjoyed, as always R&R please, and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Bai Bai! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : OHAYO! Thank you for your patience, Tadaima! Please remember that I do not own Bleach, just this Fic. And now without further ado, here's….**

** Act 8 **

Uryuu raced Ichigo subconsciously to their favorite park in town before he ran out of energy and Ichigo finally caught up to him.

"Uri-Kun….let's…talk about this….you're being unreasonable!" Ichigo panted, catching his breath

"I'm….being….unreasonable?" Uryuu breathlessly exclaimed, still trying to keep his hardened composure. "I'm not the one fantasizing about my boyfriend's DAD."

"I told you," Ichigo groaned, "it was just a dream. And now that I think about it, it might not even be your dad….it looked like your dad…..thinking about it now….it wasn't your dad….it was you." Ichigo rambled

Uryuu bit back a laugh despite himself, "You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

"How do you know it wasn't you I saw? Maybe it was an older you? If you haven't noticed, you and your dad looks and act exactly alike." Ichigo argued

"I….am….NOTHING….like…HIM!" Uryuu glowered

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "If you say so…" a dense silence followed that felt like forever. The tension was broken when a naughty smirk spreads across Ichigo's lips as he eyes Uryuu.

"What the heck are you smirking about?" Uryuu asked with a cocked eyebrow.

The smirk spreads into a full lecherous grin as Ichigo replied, inching closer to Uryuu,  
"You know, there is a way to find out if it really was you in my dream."

Uryuu cursed the blush creeping up his cheeks and his raging hard-on as Ichigo placed a soft hand on his cheeks and inched ever closer to him.

"You have got to be delirious if you think I'll fall for this…." Uryuu finally managed.

"Your body doesn't seem to be objecting." Ichigo smirked, running his hands down Uryuu's chest and cupping his hand around Uryuu's growing bulge; lust laced in his voice.

"you're ridiculous…you know that?" Uryuu slurred breathlessly as Ichigo backs him up against a tree, pressing their body against each other. A low moan escaped his lips, despite himself, as he felt their growing reaction brushing against one another. Ichigo proceeded to loosen up his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt as he planted a trail of kisses along Uryuu's jawline. He proceeded to loosen up Uryuu's clothing when he reached the side of his neck, inducing a gasp from his partner. Ichigo proceeded to unbutton Uryuu's shirt. The burning sensation of hot skin pressed again hot skin awoken Uryuu from his trance, as he pushed Ichigo away.

"Bakka! You seriously think we're doing it in this park? Out in the open PUBLIC!"

Ichigo gave a lecherous smirk and closed the distance between them again,  
"Well why not hon, wouldn't be the first time."

Uryuu opened his mouth to object but Ichigo caught it in a wet, passionate kiss, running his hand down Uryuu's now-opened, toned torso, lingering to play with his nipple, his other hand groping his firm ass. The sensation was enough to bring Uryuu to his knees, if Ichigo wasn't holding him up. Despite himself, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck and completely melted into him. Ichigo slowly lowered them down to the ground, conveniently behind a bush as he continues tracing a trail of kisses down Uryuu's body, sliding a hand up his spine, the other hand gracefully undoing his slacks and sliding into his underwear, inducing a gasping moan as he exposed Uryuu's raging hard cock and begins stroking.

At this moment, showing up when least expected was Jinta.

"ICHIGO! URYUU! I'M SORRY I STARTED A FIGHT FOR YOU TWO! I-" Jinta stopped halfway, mouth gaped open as he heard a duet of explosive moans coming from two pair of legs sticking out from behind the bush. From behind the bush, Ichigo and Uryuu froze in their track recognizing the loud voice and energy that could only belong to one red-headed tike.

"SHIT!" Ichigo and Uryuu quietly cursed simultaneously.

"I'll go out there and shoo him off." Ichigo started to rise but Uryuu violently pulled him back down.

"are you that stupid, ahou! You can't go out there like this! He'll be scarred for life!"

"Well we can't just stay here, if he comes over and sees us, he WILL be scarred for life!"

"so what the hell do we do?" Uryuu groaned

"Hey is that you guys behind that bush? What the hell are you two doing?" Jinta queried stepping closer.

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed and despite Uryuu's objection, he popped his head up out of the bush, "OY! Jinta, it's dangerous…don't come any closer, okay?"

Alarmed, Jinta ran forward, "Ichigo? Where's four eye? Are you guys hurt?"

"BAKKA! I told you not to come any closer, STAY RIGHT THERE." Ichgo scolded.

"BUT-" Jinta started to argue.

"Jinta-kun, we're hurt and can't move, you can help us by fetching Urahara, okay?" Uryuu called from his position behind the bush.

"Mhm! Gotcha," Jinta replied and turned to run back to the shop, "Don't worry guys I'm gonna go get help!"

"What the hell-are you crazy?" Ichigo exclaimed down at Uryuu.

"What? It kept him away didn't it?" Uryuu argued indignantly

"But he's bringing the pervert Urahara-san here!"

"I think Urahara would be bright enough not to come here." Uryuu rolled his eyes.

"Konichiwa, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun" Urahara voice rang from above, making them freeze.

"what were you saying about him being bright enough not to come here?" Ichigo asked Uryuu flatly, (insert -_- and purple line and sweat drop)

"OH! Well I hope you don't mind, I decided to follow Jinta-kun, just in case this happens." Urahara smiled nonchalantly, perching himself right over them, their clothes in his hands. "You're lucky I picked these up before Jinta-kun noticed them."

"Stop staring, and throw us our clothes, Bakkaryou!" Ichigo scolded, blushing deep red.

"Oops, where's my manner?" Urahara replied, looking away and covering his eyes as he threw the boys their clothes.

"Talk about bad luck, first Jinta, then Urahara-san" Ichigo muttered as he pulled on his pants.

"Well if you weren't such a pervert and HAD to do it right here in the park." Uryuu scolded as he fumbled with his belt.

"well you didn't put up much of a fight for your case, hon" Ichigo smiled as he wraps an arm around Uryuu's shoulder.

"Don't. Call. Me. Hon. " Uryuu glowered at him, but did not move away.

"AHEM" Urahara cleared his throat notifying the boys that he's still there. "Romancing in the park is totally normal for boys your age, but you might wanna tone it down in front of the adults, ne?"

Uryuu blushed hard and looked away, while Ichigo just gave him an embarrassed smile, and scratched his head.

"Heh, sorry Urahara-san."

"Nah, it's fine, just a friendly reminder." He smiled, he was quiet for a moment and then let out a sigh, "Just like those two."

"Eh? Just like who? Do we remind you of another couple?" Ichigo queried

"Ah, it's nothing, just reminiscing about a couple of friends." Urahara replied, waving with his fan.

"Well, I just came to make sure Jinta-kun didn't give you two any trouble, I better get back to the shop now. Jaa Mata ne!" he turned his back and started to walk away, waving to them with his fan. As he walked away, a Polio photo fell out from his Haori and landed in front of the boys.

Ichigo bent down and picked it up, and was about to call out to Urahara, but he was already gone. Curios, Ichgo looked at the photo, and his eyes bulge.

"I knew there was a reason they were so coordinated in combat!"

Uryuu leaned in to Ichigo to take a look at the pic, "So that's what he meant by 'just like those two."

The polio was a photo of Isshin, Ryuken, and Urahara together, in Caps and Gowns. Isshin was in the middle, beaming at the camera like an idiot, without his cap, with his hands on Ryuken's hip, who was leaning in against him, arms crossed, a ghost of a smile on his face. On the other side of Ryuuken, with Isshin's hand on his head, was Urahara, slightly bent over with a shy smile on his face, holding another cap (Ichigo figured Isshin has planted his cap on Urahara) .

**A/N : I was debating being naughty and stopping at Ichigo's comment, but I thought I'd be nice and reveal the photo. Special dedication to Gaia798, who gave me the idea for the lemon in this chapter. On that note Tokyogirl0093, I hope you're still following this story, Urahara is getting involved. Furthermore, a lil late, but FaeryMage-san Arigatou Gozaimasu for pointing out my grammatic flaws. To Everyone Please give me your opinion, and point out any mistake of mine in your Reviews. Arigatou, Jaa Mata! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Konichiwa! Sorry for the Hiatus, but I'm back! Thank you for all the favorites and subscriptions, and all my avid readers. I've been working on this for a while but been too busy to publish it here, this is a longer chapter, so I hope it's a nice treat for you all after the hiatus. enjoy and please R&R **

**Chapter 9 **

**20 Years ago**

The bell rang for the beginning of class, and the chattering and gossiping fell to a silence as Mrs. Furosaki walked in to the Classroom. Ryuuken, the class president, rose and instructed everyone to stand in attention.

"Kuritsu!" and everyone in class stood, everyone except Isshin who was leaning back in his seat, hands crossed, pillowing the back of his head, eyes closed, and a big grin on his face. Ryuuken caught this out of the corner of his eyes and elbowed Isshin on the ribs, making the latter fall over out of his chair and sprung up at attention. Ryuuken bit back his giggle, admittedly, he did used unnecessary force, but it serves Isshin right.

"Rei" Ryuuken further instructed and everyone bowed and greeted the Professor, "Sensei, Ohayo-Gozaimasu!"

"Ne, Minna Ohayo Gozaimasu." Dr. Furosaki responded. "Class, we have a new student today, please welcome Urahara Kisuke-san."

At that moment the classroom door slid open and a tall blonde cautiously walked into the room and stood beside the professor "Minna, Gohayo Ozaimasu, I mean—" he blundered and blushed deeply, dipping his head, causing an eruption of laughs and giggles from the class

"Now, Now class, settle down," Dr. Furosaki hushed the class, she gave Urahara a sympathetic smile, "go ahead, Urahara-san."

"Eh-Arigatou Furosaki-sensei" Urahara smiled nervously, and bowed to the class, "Minna, Ohayo Gozaimasu, I'm Urahara-Kisuke, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!'

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" the class responded.

"Chakuseki!" the professor instructed everyone to be seated, "Urahara-san, you can sit…."

"There's an empty seat besides Ishida-kun , Sensei" Isshin offered. Ryuuken was surprised that Isshin offered the guy a seat, he seemed taken aback when Urahara had walked in, and has been glowering at him the whole time. Isshin eyes followed Urahara to his seat, Urahara gave them both a shy smile as he approached, and Ryuuken smiled back and pulled out the chair for him. They shook hands and smiled politely as Urahara sat down. Isshin caught this exchange out of the corner of his eyes and without looking at either of them, wrapped his arms around Ryuuken's waist and pulled him closer, giving Urahara a dangerous glare which just made him blush. Ryuuken looked at both of them in surprise and bit back a giggle, is Isshin Jealous? When he realized that Isshin's arm were still around his waist, he elbowed him in the ribs to get him off, trying hard to fight back a blush. No way is he making it that easy for Isshin.

The remainder of class went by quietly. Out of curiosity, Ryuuken take occasional glances over at Urahara, who was intently looking at his notes and busy scribbling down what Ryuuken suspected was not class notes. Ryuuken also noticed that Isshin was glaring at Urahara the whole time, instead of flirting with Masaki and trying to distract Ryuuken as he usually does. Ryuuken leaned over to meet Isshin's eyes with a smirk,

"The new guy is cute, but it doesn't mean you have to unclothe him with your eyes."

Ryuuken rolled his eyes and gave Ryuuken a crooked smirk, "What? You jealous?"

Ryuuken felt his cheeks burned and cleared his throat and fidgeted with his glasses, it's really annoying how the rugged pervert could get him so flustered with just a smirk. He scoffed nervously, "You wish." But his curiosity still wasn't sastisfied, he leaned in closer and whispered so that Urahara wouldn't overhear,

"Seriously though, why have you been glaring at him this whole time? It's rude to glare you know?"

"He's just someone in my pass…that shouldn't be here…" Isshin grunted.

What was that supposed to mean? Ryuuken thought, he shook it off, he isn't a busy body, and he doesn't need to know much about his roommate that Isshin isn't willing to tell…..they're just roommates anyway. Yes, Just roommates, that's Ryuuken's story and he's sticking to it.

After class, instead of walking back home with Ryuuken and Masaki as usual, Isshin followed Urahara out. Naturally, Ryuuken's instincts…or curiosity tells him to follow. They were fast, Ryuuken had seen them left the building and by the time he left himself, they were gone. Ryuuken found them in an alleyway , Isshin having Urahara up against a wall, glowering and barking at him. Ryuuken hesitated, not knowing whether he should confront them or walk away, if Isshin is harassing Urahara, he should step in, but Isshin had said that they were "old friend" – maybe they were ex-boyfriends? For some reason he couldn't understand, Ryuuken didn't like that explanation, and he didn't like the fact that it bothered him. He shook his head and decided to walk away. Meanwhile, Isshin was interrogating Urahara,

"Out with it, they sent you after me, didn't they?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Kurosaki-san" Urahara replied calmly with a gentle smile

"Don't play dumb with me, You're Omitsukido Corp's Detention Unit's Captain, they wouldn't send you here just to play schoolboy!"

" I _was_ the Corps' Detention unit's captain just as I _was_ promoted to be the Juu-nii-ban bantai Taichou after Hikifune Taichou got promoted to take your place as the Captain of the Royal Guards." Urahara continued in the same gentle tone as he pulled Isshin's hands off his collar.

"Eh? Hikifune? That pushover? And that still doesn't answer me why you're here." Isshin barked

"A lot had changed since you left, Kurosaki-san; but this isn't the place to talk about it, is it?"

"Fine, let's go back to your place then." Isshin huffed.

"Why not yours?" Uraha asked innocently

"One, I live in a studio with a roommate; two, it's Ishida Ryuuken, a Quincy; you know how they feel about our kind."

"Ah, I see." Uraha chuckled.

"What?" Isshin snapped.

"You like Ishida-san, don't you Kurosaki-san? You seem very protective of him."

Isshin rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Shut up!"

Urahara chuckled, "tsk tsk tsk, you're always getting yourself into trouble, Kurosaki-san."

"I thought I told you to shut up," Isshin snapped, he spotted a coffee shop up ahead and gestured toward it, "Let's go talk in there."

They fell silent as they walked to the coffee shop. Isshin suddenly turned to look at Urahara, "Ryuuken is a nice guy, stay away from him." He commanded in rough tone.

"oooh, possessive aren't we?" Urahara teased, chuckling

"I mean it, he's an honest guy, and he doesn't care about being a Quincy, nor the feud between Shinigami and Quincy, so whatever you're doing here, don't get him involved."

"If you must know, Kurosaki-kun, I'm not here on duty….I'm banished from Seireitei myself….well….I'm supposed to be dead….but here I am. So you see, we're in the same shoe."

"So what's your story?" Isshin asked, relieved that Urahara wasn't sent to the living world for duty, but a little disturbed as to the reason why he is here, granted it's for the same reason that Isshin himself is here.

"I'll tell you once we get a little more privacy, ne?"

Urahara caught sight of Ryuuken sitting at a table sipping a mug of coffee and reading when they entered the shop, he smiled and turned to Isshin,

"Dark, with one sugar, no cream, please?"

"Wuh?" Isshin raised his brow, confused.

"That's how I like my coffee." Urahara replied

"Cool, then go order."

"I was hoping you would do that for us " Urahara smiled innocently

"Fine!" Isshin rolled his eyes and went up to the Ballista to order their coffee.

Ryuuken didn't even notice Urahara coming up and sitting on the next table over to him, Urahara sat directly back to back with him, shielding him from Isshin's view when he came back with the coffee and slid into the seat across from Urahara.

"So, Kurosaki-san, you really fancy Ishida-san from our Anatomy class don't you?" Urahara asked suddenly in a louder-than-necessary voice, making sure to catch Ryuuken's attention.

"Eh? And what's it to ya?" Isshin barked

"Well, it's just that you seem very attentive and possessive of him." Urahara replied

_Oh really? His attention seems to be all on you today_, Ryuuken thought when he heard this

"And you always talk about him." Urahara continued

_He does?_ Ryuuken thought, the color coming to his cheeks.

"What the hell are you talking about? Isshin snapped, "And why the hell are you talking in that weird tone?"

"Oh, no reason." Urahara shrugged and gave an innocent smile

Isshin rolled his eyes and huffed, "If you must know, yeah….I do like him. I'm not gay, but I am attracted to that guy. He's the assertive and attentive one….I don't know how many times he has had to take care of me when I come home drunk….."

_Okay, you can shut up now, Kurosaki_ Ryuuken muttered under his breath, feeling his face burning up.

"…and I just love to make him blush….it's so cute….he's easier than Masaki…" Isshin chuckled

_Damn you, Kurosaki _ it frustrates Ryuuken that the mention of it makes him blush.

"…and his Ice Princess demeanor….I dunno…it's just hot." Isshin finished.

"Ice Princess?" Ryuuken didn't notice that he had thought out loud that time; he snapped his book shut and stood up to leave.

"Ryuuken!" Isshin exclaimed, and shot up to chase after Ryuuken. He turned back to Urahara and mouthed, "I'm not done with you yet!" before chasing after Ryuuken again.

**Back to the Present **

"And that's the beginning of the story behind this picture" Isshin told his son and Uryuu.

Instead of chasing after Urahara and asking him about the picture, the boys had decided to go home and ask their dads instead. They decided to stop by Ichigo's first, and fortunately – or rather, unfortunately, they saw both dads there. As they approached the front door, Ichigo opened the mailbox and fished out the key, waving it in front of his face and winking at Uryuu, who rolled his eyes and chuckled. Ichigo opened the door and hollered out,

"Oy! I'm home Oyajii!"

Two heads immediately popped up in surprise behind the sofa, "Ichigo! Uryuu!"

The two boys froze and went wide-eyed

"Oh C'mon! it should be a crime for getting caught canoodling by your son!" Ichigo cried

"Please tell me you two are at least clothed!" Uryuu pleaded

"—And out on the sofa this time! Really?" Ichigo was still freaking out

"Boys, Boys, Calm down!" Isshin raised his hands to quiet the boys, "we were just cuddling" he added quietly.

"And we are fully clothed." Ryuuken assured, though he was blushing violently.

"Seriously, You're adults, not teenagers—" Ichigo exclaimed

"Doesn't mean we can't be affectionate, does it?" Isshin snapped, wrapping his arms around Ryuuken's shoulder and pulling him into his arms protectively, causing Ryuuken to look away to hide his blush from the boys.

"Doesn't mean you can do it out in the living room….or in MY room!" Ichigo argued

"It's my house, the girls ain't home from school yet, and you weren't home, I could cuddle on the couch with my boyfriend if I want to….I don't forbid you to cuddle with yours in your room." Isshin argued.

"Or at his place." Ryuuken muttered, giving them a Death glare, making both boys gulp. "And again, we were just cuddling, " he added, "fully clothed, aren't we?"

"I suspect you wouldn't have been if we were a bit later." Ichigo mumbled, averting his eyes from the dads and earning himself an elbow to the rib by Uryuu.

"We're not like you kids, we wouldn't get caught canoodling in the park." Ryuuken smirked

Both boys went wide-eyed and paled, "You mean-How did you-?"

Isshin smirked and showed the boys the Call History on his cell phone, Urahara's number was the most recent incoming call, "we heard it through the grapevine…..or rather, behind a bush."

"about that….uhm…we were….uhm…." the boys stuttered

"Please spare us the details…..we're your dads, we don't need to know how you do it." Ryuuken raised a hand to stop the boys, making them both blush immensely.

After a moment of awkward silent, Uryuu cleared his throat and produced the polio that Urahara dropped, to change the subject

"So, Urahara dropped this when he left, care to elaborate on how this happened?"

Isshin took the picture from Uryuu and smiled sadly when he saw it, he turned to Ryuuken and gave him a peck on the temple, at which both boys squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well boys, as you can probably tell, we went to medical school and got our doctorate together."

"But-you and Urahara-san are Shinigami…..how did….?" Ichigo stuttered

"We're banished Shinigami," Isshin reminded him, "And well, we adapted as human in the real world…..you do know that's how I met your mother and made you, yes?"

"Don't remind me…" Ryuuken muttered and pulled back from Isshin a little.

"That does remind me…..Why a Doctor?" Ichigo asked " It wasn't because of…" he pointed at Ryuuken and gave them an awkward look

"Eh? Naah" Isshin laughed, "As cute as that would be, I didn't decide on Medical School because of your mom or Ryuuken, it just turned out that way, it seemed an easier disguise for me then a shopkeeper, since I did start out as a Healer under Unohana Youbo."

"Ehhh? You call her that too? Just how old is she?" Ichigo cried

"Old enough." Isshin shrugged, "but anyway, yeah…..Me, your mom, your dad (look at Uryuu and give Ryuuken's shoulder a squeeze) and Urahara were all in the same anatomy class…..and the fun we had…" he grinned, winking at Ryuuken who averted his eyes.

"Yeeeaaah…." Ichigo blurted in embarrassment.

"Urahara made a comment of 'just like those two' when he uh….saw us…." Uryuu queried, trying to change the subject

"Well….let me tell you of how I met your father then." Isshin smirked and gesture all of them to sit down. "It started when I rescued your mom *points to Ichigo* from a hollow…."

**A/N : So what do you guys think? please give me your honest critique, I uld've spent a little more time editing this, but I was eager to get it up since you guys have been waiting long enough. and to all my readers, I Love you All! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Mina Konichiwa! Heya everyone, sorry for the constant hiatus, here's a new chapter, probably not long enough for the length of time you've all been waiting, but I hope it's still worth the wait. Thanks to everyone that is still following me, and thanks to the new readers and followers, hope you're all enjoying. Please leave your reviews, it drives me to write faster! Now without further ado. **

**Chapter 10**

The front door opened again and the girls walked in;

"Otoo-san, Ichi-nii, we're home!" Karin announced as the girls walked into the living room, "Oh, the Ishida are here too."

"Konichiwa Ishida-san, Uryuu-san!" Yuzu bowed and greeted.

"Okaerinassai girls," Isshin greeted, "Great, now that you kids are all here; Karin, Yuzu take a seat please." The girls looked at each other, and then at their brother and his boyfriend curiously but obyed their father. Once the girls were seated Isshin threw an arm on the back of the chair behind Ryuuken and continued;

"So boys, girls – as you all might have guessed by now, Me and Ryuuken are together, and we've decided to make it official; we're –"

"Getting married?" the girls interrupted.

"Getting engaged?" the boys piped up.

"Ain't that a bit soon?" Ichigo asked pointedly

"No, No, and yes that would be too soon." Isshin answered

"And very irresponsible," Ryuuken added, "and we are not irresponsible."

"So…what is it?" Ichigo asked

"We want to move in together; well…Ryuuken would move in with us." Isshin replied patiently.

"And?" the kids inquired.

"Well, we wanted to give you a heads-up and know your opinions before going ahead with it." Ryuuken replied

After a minute of silence in which the kids exchanged awkward looks they all shrugged, and Yuzu giggled.

"I don't see anything wrong with it; I think it'd be fun!" Yuzu beamed; Isshin and Ryuuken looked at each other and smiled at this.

"Yeah, nothing wrong with it; about time I'd say." Karin shrugged; Ryuuken raised his brow and gave Isshin a look that made him laugh.

"She's way too mature for her age." He whispered chuckling.

"Uhm…I guess it's just natural, since you are together…" Ichigo responded awkwardly

"A bit soon if you ask me," Uryuu remarked, "Though I guess it doesn't really matter; since I don't live here anyway."

"About that…" Ichigo started, turning toward Uryuu, "I was gonna ask you if you would move in with us….if it's okay with our dads." He looks to Isshin and Ryuuken

"What?" Ryuuken snapped, "I thought we were gonna ask their permission to let you move out with me?!"

"I like Ichigo's idea better," Ryuuken responded, "I've never liked the idea of you living by yourself, and I don't trust you two living all alone together."

"Plus, the biggest part of our decision to move in together is so that you kids can learn to be comfortable with all of us being a family." Isshin added, smiling and squeezing Ryuuken's shoulder.

"But, we're second year Kokosei (High School Students)*, we'll be off to Daigaku (College) in a couple years anyway!" Uryuu argued

"And you can move out on your own then." Ryuuken responded

Uryuu opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again and decided against it when he met his dad's glare and Ichigo's pleading eyes.

"I guess it can't be helped; I'll move in too, if it's no problem for the Kurosaki family." He sighed

"Of course not!" Isshin beamed, "right kids?"

"MHM!" The girls beamed, while ichigo just smiled and hugged Uryuu.

"Yosh!" Isshin cried, "This house is now officially the KurosakIshida home!"

All the kids laughed at the silly name while Ryuuken gave him a funny look.

"Where did you come up with such a ridiculous name?"

"It's a combination of Kurosaki and Ishida, it's a ship name!"

At this Ichigo and Uryuu facepalmed, while Ryuuken and the girls unanimously asked,  
"Ship name?"

"Yeah!" Isshin replied, "people take a couple's name and jam them together into a single name, I see it all the time in Ichigo's yaoi forum."

"You look at my Yaoi forum?!" Ichigo asked mortified

"You HAVE a Yaoi forum?!" Uryuu cried, outraged

"Oh hush Uryuu, you act as if you aren't part of one." Ryuuken scolded

"Wait, how did you know I'm part of one?" Uryuu asked, horrified

"Hypocrite!" Ichigo cried in accusation

"More importantly, YOU look at your son's yaoi forum?" Uryuu scolded Isshin, outraged.

"Hey, it's his fault he leaves it on when he goes out." Isshin defended.

"What's Yaoi?" Karin asked innocently. Yuzu giggled and whispered something into her ear; Karin's confusion turned into horror "EEEEEEEEW! Wait, how do you know that, when I don't?!"

All the men looked down at Yuzu in horror, "YUZU!"

Yuzu frowned and looked as if she was about to cry, "I-I read it off of Nii-san's computer when I was cl-cleaning his room." She explained and then burst into tears.

Everyone glared at Ichigo while he sheepishly kneeled down to comfort her.

Isshin stooped down to pick up his youngest and cradled her in his arm, calming her.

To change the subject and hoping to score some points with the kids Ryuuken suggested they all go out to Ice Cream. "How about we go out for Ice cream to celebrate the KurosakIshida household?"

"That's a great idea, Love!" Isshin beamed and leaned in to give Ryuuken a kiss making the boys squirm. "And as his punishment for exposing his sisters to Yaoi; Ichigo's paying!"

"YEAH!" both girls exclaimed, throwing their hands up in the air. Uryuu chuckled at Ichigo's crestfallen expression and pulled him in for a peck on the cheek. The dads chuckled at the commotion and looked at each other with knowing looks.

Ryuuken gave Isshin the "you know this is only the beginning of the chaos, right?"

Isshin chuckled and gave him the "It's worth it as long as I have you and the kids with me." When Ryuuken replied by rolling his eyes, Isshin laughed and went in for a kiss, at which point Yuzu wrapped her arms around Ryuuken's neck and laid her head on his shoulder

"I love you Papa Ryuu; I can call you Papa Ryuu right?"

Ryuuken shared a surprised look with Isshin and smiled softly down at the petite girl in his arm,  
"Of course you can call me Papa darling, I can call you darling right?" Yuzu giggled and nodded "Now let's go to the creamery, ne?"

Uryuu's expression darkened at the sight and he went ahead and headed out the door in a huff, followed by Ichigo and the rest of the family. Ichigo caught up with Uryuu and pulled him in close and muttered under his breath,

"What's wrong, Uri-kun? You suddenly seem upset. Was it because Yuzu embraced Ishida-san?"

Uryuu sighed and shook his head,  
"I know it's silly, being jealous of an eight year-old, it's just…..he was never that fatherly to me when I was growing up…..it's just disappointing, you know?"

Ichigo sighed and pulled him in tighter, kissing his hair  
"I'm sorry you missed out on that with your father, babe," he jokingly added, "but you have me now, to hold you and tell you I Love you, don't you?"

Uryuu chuckled and elbowed Ichigo playfully,  
"Yeah, but I do hope you know there's a difference."

Ichigo chuckled and pressed his forehead against Uryuu's  
"I'm not that thick, and hey, I did get you to smile."

When they got to the Creamery, Ichigo gave Isshin a look that said they should leave the Ishida men alone to talk. Isshin nodded in agreement and took Yuzu from Ryuuken and picked up Karin and loudly marched into the Creamery.

"Let's go get us some Ice Cream! Chocolate! Vanilla! And don't forget our favorite; Strawberry!" he sang with the girls, causing Ichigo to facepalm. The Ishida men were about to follow in but Ichigo poked his head out and made the excuse that it was really crowded and they should just wait outside for now. The two decided to go sit down on a bench, of course as far away from each other as possible.

"So," Ryuuken started awkwardly, "it'll be fun with the Kurosaki, huh?"

"Yeah," Uryuu answered dryly, "fun."

"Do you not approve that I'm warming up to the little one so quickly?" Ryuuken queried suddenly.

"What?" Uryuu looked up in surprise,_ he noticed that? _

"Yes, I noticed that look of yours when I held her." Ryuuken answered the unasked question. "I am your father you know."

_Whatever_, Uryuu looked away and scoffed

"Uryuu…."

**TBC **

**A/N : *the Japnese school system consist of three years of Junior High (Chuugaku) and then three years of High School (Kotogaku) , Ichigo and Uryuu are in the 2****nd**** year of Kotogaku which is the equivalent to 11****th**** Grade/High School Juniors. **

**A/A/N : Next time, the Ishida men talks, fun at the creamery, and another peek into the past. Stay tuned! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Mina Kobanwa ! writer's blocks and busy Graduate School prep made me put this on a long hiatus...again...but here's the next chapter finally . **

**Last time, Isshin and Ryuuken are officially together and are moving in together, merging their family and creating the KurosakIshida household. To celebrate, the family went out for ice cream and the Ishida men starts a long delayed talk. And now the continuation of Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word. **

**Chapter 11**

"Uryuu," Ryuuken cleared his throat, grabbing Uryuu's shoulder, "I know I have never been fatherly to you, at least, I don't let you see it...and any reason I give would be poor excuses, but, I hope you do realize... I do love you."

"Ugh, don't make me sick," Uryuu pulled away, standing up "why are you telling me this anyway? Isn't it a bit late?" Ryuuken sighed and stood up after him.

"I hope it's not too late. I've been cold to you all your life and I know you hate me-"

"Hate is a strong word," Uryuu cutted in, "You're my father, I'll be damned if I hate you; I don't want that on my soul, I do however despises you, the way you barely look at me with a single eye when I was growing up, the way you treated Mom."

Ryuuken was stunned for a second then cracked a smile – not his usual cold smirk but a genuine smile that was alien to his son. "Well, I'm glad you don't hate me." His smile faded quickly into a longing sigh, "about your mother...there's something you should know..."

"Was she right? " Uryuu asked, bitterness in his voice.

"What?"

"Was she right, about you marrying her just out of obligation – that you never really loved her?"

"Uryuu.." Ryuken sighed, reaching out to his son, but Uryuu slapped his hand away.

"Was Mom right ?!"

Ryuuken blew out a heavy sigh as he sat back down, hand on his forehead, "Your mom asks me that all the time-"

"I know, I was there when you two fought after Ichigo's mother's funeral." Uryuu spatted

"I really didn't want you to see that fight, and to this day I regret losing my cool and striking you in the crossfire."

"Yeah, okay, whatever, doesn't do any good apologizing again."

"I owe you and your mother a big apology, but I did love her. I wouldn't have married her if I didn't. You're exactly like me – even if you hate to admit it – you should understand, Ishida men don't do things just because we're obligated to – I wouldn't have renounced being a Quincy otherwise, and you know it."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I married your mother out of Love."

"How could you say that when there's HIM." Uryuu growled, pointing at Isshin in the creamery.

"Because he knows it as well, and he understand," Ryuuken stated, then, mumbling, said "He did chose Masaki over me."

"So you're telling me you two genuinely love each other, but it wasn't a lie with our mothers - how is that possible?"

"It just is." Ryuuken replied shortly, "If anything, I thought we were a lie." Ryuuken thought back to the eve of Isshin's and Masaki's engagement, how Ishhin have told him that he has chosen, and he didn't want to carry on their "affair." He recalled going to the bar and waking up on Yui's sofa; she had told him that she took him home after he was passed out drunk. They talked and he cried on her shoulder. They met again at Isshin's and Masaki's wedding and started dating afterward.

"Ryuuken, Ryuuken...OTOUSAN!" Uryuu shook his father , trying to get him back to reality. It worked.

"Y-You called me Otousan!" Ryuuken snapped back to reality with a happy start. Uryuu looked away and fixed his glasses,

"Only to get your attention." _

Ryuuken smiled, "That's good enough for me. To answer your question though – Yes, I do love your mother, I did marry her out of love, she's the strongest, kindest, most patient woman I know, and I'm grateful to her for her love and support."

"Really? Near the end she was neither patient nor strong nor kind to you."

"Everyone gets tired...your mother did. And it takes a saint to put up with me, you know that."

"tch...So why are you telling me all this ? Why now ?"

"I'm...I guess I'm trying to say sorry, son. Sumeimasen. For robbing us of our normal father-son relationship while you were growing up."

Uryuu stayed quiet for a while before saying, "Do I have to say I forgive you now?"

Ryuuken sighed and gave a sad smile, "Not if you're not ready to. I'll wait for your forgiveness and I'll try and make it up to you from now on."

before Uryuu could answer, Ishhin popped out, grinning "OY! Come in for ice cream already, we miss you!"

"We're coming," the Ishida men answered and started to head in.

"Oh ! And I'm sorry Uryuu-kun, they're out of your favorite."

"My favorite ? "

"Ichigo !" Isshin barked, "but don't worry , there's still one fully intact and functional in there waiting for ya !"

"

"EEW, Dad , you're my dad, you're not supposed to make sexual inuendos about me! ACK!" Ichigo cried coming out from behind Isshin.

"What ? Uryuu-kun liked it, look, he's blushing brighter than your hair!" Isshin laughed.

"Ahem." Ryuuken cleared his throat and glared at his idiotic boyfriend, causing said boyfriend to give him a stupid grin, "Oh c'mon, I'm just trying to lighen up the mood."

the others rolled their eyes and started walking into the creamery, Ryuuken smirked and leaned in as he came up to Isshin, mumbling just loud enough for the boys to be able to hear , "Be in the mood later."

The boys froze and fell over, scarred., while the older men placed their arms around each other and shared a laugh.

"Dirty old perverts!" the boys cursed, which just made the older men laugh louder.

At the table, Karin and Yuri was giggling at the commotion.

"As if Dad and Ichi-nii doesn't already cause a scene wherever they go." Karin facepalmed.

"Yeah, and now it's double! Isn't it awesome!" Yuri giggled gleefully.

"Yeah...awesome..." Karin laughed.

**And here comes the part where you guys leave your comments/reviews and tell me how much you love or hate this chapter. To my readers, loyal and new , ARIGATOU GOSAIMASU! **


End file.
